A day at the Amusement Park!
by MysticTech
Summary: Trunks and Marron go to the amusement park.


I own nothing

This is not for T/P fans. The reason I don't like T/P is because I am against pedo pairings. But if you love T/M, this is the story for you!

A day the Amusement Park

It was a bright sunny day at the amusement park. There were no clouds in the sky and the temperature was just right. Trunks and Marron were waiting in line for the roller coaster, which they were almost to the front. Trunks looked up at the top where they would plunge down into a small tunnel. He gulped. "Whats the matter Trunks?" He looked over at Marron who had her bright blond hair brushed behind her back, a pink hat and a pink dress over a white dress shirt with sleeves. . "You look pale. Should you go home?" He loved how she always cared about people. That was one of her strong points.

"Nah, I'm good."

She looked unconvinced, but turned around. They were going to go on the next ride, which Trunks didn't find to comforting in his fear of heights. He felt sweat forming on the back of his neck. 'Come on! You fly every where you go and you kick bad guy butt! Man, dad would be so ashamed!' Trunks was in control of where he flew and barely looked down when he was flying. But in a roller coaster, he was trapped in and held down by a bar! A stinkin bar! When Trunks heard the cart pulling in he held onto to the closest thing he could find, which was Marron's hand. She looked over at him and blushed and he smiled sheepishly, letting go. She put her hat in one of the bins where you stashed items. They walked and sat down in the cart, pulling the bar over the body. The cart started to move once everyone was in and secured. Marron squealed with laughter as it started chugging up the first hill. Trunks grabbed onto the bar as for dear life.

"You okay Trunks?"

"Yeah. Fine and dandy."

He braced himself as they reached the top. He screamed and Marron laughed as they plunged down at a speed of 50 miles and hour.

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

"OH DEAR GOD!"

There were twists and turns which made Trunks scream even louder. The went up another hill, and Marron laughed with delight. 'How can she like this?!" he thought to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut just as they made it to the top. Then, the ride stopped. "Huh?" He opened them to see that the cart wasn't moving. Marron looked over the edge and Trunks pulled her back. "Don't do that! You'll fall! Whats happening? Is it broken? Are we-" Marron started to laugh again. "Don't tell me you're scared?" Trunks was taken back by the sudden question. "Wh-what? No! I mean, would you like it very much if you were stuck on top of a broken roller coaster?"

That only made her laugh harder.

He huffed and crossed his arms in a pout. Seems like she was enjoying the ride. "We might have to fly down." She looked over for the second time, but Trunks was in to much shock to pull her back. "W-wha? NO! I am not moving from this spot!" She smirked. "I thought you weren't scared!"

"I'm not! I just don't want people to see us!"

"Well if you use your super speed they won't!"

"Well I can't get this bar out!"

"Super strength?"

"Well what will people think if they see an empty slot of seats?"

She sighed. He wasn't going to move was he? "Well fine then! I'm sure they'll fix the ride soon!"

**10 minutes later**

"WHY ISN'T IT FIXED YET!? I'M GETTING CLAUSTORPHOBIC!" Trunks complained. Everyone knew he didn't like tight spaces. Marron sat there, bored and tired of Trunks complaining.

"I'm sure it will be fixed soon!"

"I can't wait that long!"

She felt a sudden push from the ride. It was moving again! "See?" She smirked. Trunks was too busy screaming as it plunged into a dark tunnel. "AHH!" He shut his eyes for the rest of the ride. He almost puked when they went upside down. "Trunks?" Marron tugged at his arm. "Trunks! It's over!" He opened his eyes. People were getting out of the carts. Marron pulled him out of the cart. "Come on. Lets go get some funnel cake!" She grabbed her hat out of the bins He didn't have time to say anything as she pulled him down the stairs of the large structure and outside where attractions were everywhere. "Lets go there. They have the best ones." Trunks pointed to a colorful booth with a rainbow bird statue above it. They stood in line for a few minutes and they made it to the front. "Two chocolate covered funnel cakes and 2 two cokes please!" Marron ordered. The man at the front left to the back then came back with two funnel cakes in hand. One had white "sprinkles" on it. The other did not. He filled up two drinks and handed them to the couple. Trunks paid him and they sat at nearby table. Trunks took a bite out of the white covered one and immediately spat it back out into a napkin. "I don't think this is sprinkles." He took a closer look at it. "EW!" Marron screamed. "Mold!" Trunks threw into a trash can. "You can have some of mine." Marron said. Trunks smiled and took a sip of his coke. Which he spat back out. "This isn't coke! This is prune juice! Why do they even have it?!" He threw it into the trash can. Marron giggled. "Bad luck huh?"

"I thought you said they had the best funnel cakes?"

"They did when I last went there."

"When was that?" 

"When I was four!"

Trunks sighed and sat down, folding his arms and slouching into a pout. Marron took her fork and put some funnel cake on it, shoving it in Trunks mouth. "Mm!" He said surprised. "Eat it. Makes you feel better." He chewed and swallowed. "At least it doesn't taste like mold!" She handed him her coke which he took gratefully. She was so generous. Once they were done, they headed to the Tea Cups. Bad idea guys. "Should we really do this after we just ate?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"Ah, sure! Me and my dad did it all the time when we came here!"

"Did either of you puke?"

She didn't answer. The line was short so it didn't take long. The entered a small tea cup shaped bowl. It slowly started to spin faster and faster. Apparently, Marron had a strong stomach. Trunks did not. He held his hand to his mouth as it got faster and moved all over the place. He heard his friend laugh as she raised her hands in the air. At least _she_ was having a good time. After it ended, he ran to the trash, puking a little. Marron skipped over to him and smiled. "We only puked a _little_ bit!" He wiped his mouth and glared. She just smiled and skipped off. He caught up, as they walked for a bit. "Ooh! Ooh!" Marron clapped her hands, jumping up and down. "We should play a game! That one!" They rushed over to a brightly colored stand. "Win that one for me will you please?" She pointed to a huge panda bear. He smirked. Easy.

"You have to knock down that target over there," said a man who had surprised them both. "You only get one try. When the timer goes out, it's over. Costs a dollar. Trunks took a dollar from his pocket and handed it to the pudgy man. There was a little water gun in front of him. The target started to move as he heard a 'ding'. He tried twice, the third time he hit it. "Ha!" But the timer ended. "I hit it! I won!" Trunks smirked towards his supposed win.

"I said you have to knock it down. It isn't knocked down is it?" The man smirked. 'This game is rigged!' He thought. Marron frowned. "Come on Trunks, it isn't worth it." She started to leave but he pulled her back. Oh ho ho, he had a plan. He handed the guy another dollar sneaking a quick glare, then the timer started. The targets started to move again. Trunks hid his finger so the man wouldn't see, then shot a ki blast while shoot the water gun at the same time. It went right through the targer, burning the bottom part that was holding it up as well. It fell over fast and the man gasped. "B-but-" Trunks smirked as Marron cheered. The man reluctantly handed him the giant stuffed panda. Trunks had to pull a little harder to get it from his grasp. He handed it to Marron. As they walked away she muttered. "That was cheating Trunks, but thank you." She gave him a hug and he blushed. It was getting dark, so they only had time for a couple more rides.

"You pick the next ride," Marron said, "I've been picking them all, and I should give you a turn." He put his hand to his chin and looked around. "There." He pointed. "I used to love that ride!" The walked towards a small water ride. "It's not as bad as a roller coaster, and it's fun." She giggled at the word bad, which made him blush harder. No one was in line since it was dark. The entered a small raft, and the water started talking them on a course. Marron had put her hat and panda beside the bins so they wouldn't get wet. Smart Move. The raft plunged down and up violently and water sprayed everywhere. "Ahh!" Trunks got water up his nose, in his face, and down his shirt. "Gah! This was a lot funner when I was little!" Marron laughed as water sprayed in her face. A mini waterfall caused a huge splash, which Trunks almost fell over from. The heard a boom and gasped, turning towards the source. There were colors coming from the sky, and another spray of color, followed by a boom, entered it. "I didn't know they were showing fireworks tonight!" Marron said. Trunks thought back. He remembered on a poster before coming the to amusement park. 'They were talking about fireworks happening today.'

He thought. Another boom shook him out of his thoughts. Marron grabbed his hand, gasping. He looked at her. Was she scared? "Sorry," she said, putting his hand back where it was, "I don't like loud noises." He gave her a funny look. She looked over at the colors, the moon glinting off her face. 'So pretty.' He thought. Another boom sounded and she squealed, grabbing his hand again, this time pulling her closer. Trunks could feel her breath on his face.

"Sor-"

"No no, its okay Marron." He smiled. They were so close.

"Thanks Trunks

They started to lean in, there eyes closed. They were about to kiss, but a sudden,'bump' knocked there head together, and splashed water in Trunks eyes. "Ah! Why did I agree to come here?!" He grabbed his shirt trying to get the water out. Marron laughed. "You were the one that asked!" He glared and muttered incoherently under his breath. The got out for the ride had ended. "I think its time we went home." Marron said. "My parents will be worried."

"Worried? Ha. You have me! Never fear, Trunks is here!" They went out of site from humans who would I either freak out or shoot them down if they saw them float into the air. He picked her up and they flew off towards the Kame house.

"Wow!" Trunks held her by her stomach, so she could put out her arms like she was flying. "Wee!" She yelled happily. Trunks was overjoyed to hear her laugh, even though she was doing it most of the time they were there. The giant panda was strapped to his back with his belt, that was supposed to be around his pants. But his pants were staying up just fine. The landed at the Kame House within 10 minutes. He dropped her off at the door. The stood there for a few moments, unsure what to do or how to saw goodbye. "Thanks Trunks, for everything." Marron whispered. He put a hand behind his head gave a smile. "No prob! See Ya!" He turned, but a hand pulled him back, and he met Marrons lip, in a kiss. She let go after a few seconds and ran inside yelling, "Bye Trunks!" And slammed the door behind her. He stood there for a few moments, unsure what to do or how to leave, but eventually flew away, with a smile imprinted on his face. "BEST," He screamed when he was far enough away so no one would hear him, "DAY. EVER!"


End file.
